Late Night Majesty
by JeffC FTW
Summary: "Let me worship you now," Weyoun whispered. He couldn't tolerate the Cardassian heat, but he would savor this one torrid night with his beloved. Weyoun/Keevan


**Thought I'd take a break from "Weyoun and Mia: His Enemy's Daughter" to do a new shot of Weyoun and Keevan sexiness. ;) Named after and inspired by an artwork on deviantart called "Late Night Rose", I bring you midnight bliss between the Vorta couple I did NOT create but love so much. In other words, NOTHING of these two or Star Trek belongs to me. Nor does the song, "Haunted" by Beyonce.**

Weyoun tossed in the bed and sighed heavily, resting on his back and staring up at the ceiling when he decided he could not go back to sleep. These Cardassians just love the heat and humidity, but the Founder could not stand it, and neither did he. It made him sleep with no clothes on so his sensitive skin and ears would breathe in contrast to the day hours when he dealt with Damar and the Founder herself. And it did the same to his sleeping lover beside him.

Weyoun looked over to see Keevan on his stomach, the back of his head facing the ambassador to the Cardassian Union, the black curls shimmering in the faint illumination of the moonlight pouring from the window, and his smooth back pearlescent, the covers draped over his backside but still flaunting its curve. Vorta were never deprived of daily work, but they were deprived of freedom to live as they pleased, because the service of the Founders was what they dedicated their whole lives to, and it was created in their genetic makeup.

But they were never deprived of loving whom they chose. Weyoun and Keevan choosing each other was an example.

 _It's what you do_

 _It's what you see_

 _I know if I'm haunting you_

 _You must be haunting me_

The blankets were thin, but they were still an addition to the heat and humidity that Weyoun kicked them off himself and resulted in dragging Keevan's side off to expose his smooth, firm rear. The sight proved charming but intended at the same time; their equal states of undress were the results of this torrid Cardassian weather, and as unwanted as that was, it made tonight and right now the perfect timing. Weyoun sat on his side, looking over the glorious body that belonged to him. Keevan let loose a soft sigh and shifted in his sleep but otherwise remained as he was. He was truly, utterly beautiful and innocent in his sleeping stage. Weyoun shifted closer, leaning over and gently kissing the middle of his lover's back and moving downwards, parting his lips over the spine and inhaling Keevan's exquisitely sweet and natural scent - it was of rippleberries, vanilla, the native rose of Kurill Prime, and a sensual musky undertone. "Mmm," Weyoun murmured as softly as he could go without waking his beloved from his dreamworld.

His hands began to caress the irresistably silky smooth, creamy flesh that was also his own. He sighed almost loud enough to actually bring Keevan to awareness, so he held his breath, but when he did, his heart began to beat a thousand times faster as it had when his eyes and Keevan's - both liquid amethyst and sparkling with life, cunning and mischief - made contact for the first time. He forced himself to continue when the meat between his legs began to heat. His hand snaked over Keevan's side and came to squeeze his thigh tenderly when Weyoun leaned down and gently nibbled on his sensitive hip, the flesh being where his back and buttocks met, and then he daringly reached the latter part by moving his hand from Keevan's thigh to fondle the soft but firm flesh, moving his hand back to the thigh and replacing it with his lips, kissing Keevan there and biting at the same time. His Keevan was the universe to him - and no, he wasn't abandoning his love for his gods - and he was worth more than all the useless items anyone else would take for granted that his own people would never appreciate.

His aching loins couldn't stand to be neglected any longer, and Weyoun ceased his ministrations, sitting back and gently turning Keevan over, trying not to wake him up. He gazed upon that peaceful, angelic face so innocent and unmarred, from those long eyelashes and that dainty nose, those carved cheekbones and the plump lips...the long, elegant column of a neck upon graceful shoulders and a lightly muscled chest, his nipples small and hard now. Keevan's stomach was smooth and flat, heaving up and down with his chest with each breath he took in sleep; Weyoun's eyes landed on the black patch of hair above his limp member, a decent length and not too large or small. It didn't matter if they were mated the way they were, or that it was his need to satisfy in this unbearable heat, but it was wrong to rape his beloved while he slept - Weyoun's conscious reminded him this was nowhere near that foul manner, and that Keevan wouldn't be able to resist him by the time he came to.

 _It's where we go_

 _It's where we'll be_

 _I know if I'm on to you, I'm on to you_

 _On to you, you must be on to me_

This was the body he worshipped since day one; three months since meeting and he went to Keevan first to confess his longing and took him into his bed the following night. Oh, how beautiful their first time was, but it always hurt the first night, too, and each turn they had taken with each other showed blood running down the other's legs to blend with the red satin sheets Weyoun brought in not because it appealed to himself, but simply because he was told red was the color of passion. The color itself didn't appeal to Keevan, either, but it helped get both him and Weyoun into the mood. And now, after ten more months gone by, they were still together and stronger than ever.

"Let me worship you now," Weyoun whispered as he ghosted his fingers over Keevan's strong chest without directly touching him, though pausing to thumb a nipple, over the stomach and bristled by the curls until he touched the length. Instead of wrapping his fingers around all the way, he stroked with the pads of his fingers and pinched the head, feeling it moisten, and the veins pumped as blood came to until Keevan was hard. Weyoun's eyes darted to the owner's face; his lips parted as he felt himself become erect in his sleep, his brows furrowing together in a slight frown at being handled in the late hours of the night. Keevan's pure skin was shining brighter, sweating most likely, and now Weyoun felt his own become heavier as he looked down and saw he, too, was pouring perspiration from his flesh. The damned temperature was more than he could bear; he and Keevan needed each other's attention now. He shifted his body, slipping between his beloved's parted legs so his groin massaged against Keevan's. Leaning over, his abdomen rubbing gently against the younger Vorta's, Weyoun pressed a tender but firm kiss against Keevan's lips, tongue slipping in to meet with the other's, and those eyes opened then.

 _My haunted lungs_

 _Ghost in the sheets_

 _I know if I'm haunting you_

 _You must be haunting me_

Keevan whimpered against his mouth, his hands coming up to run over Weyoun's chest and over his shoulders, grasping them for awhile before traveling downwards to caress his strong back. Weyoun loved his lover's touch as much as he loved treating him like the most respected in their relationship. His body lit on fire just simply by rubbing against the young man beneath him. "Oh, Keevan..." He ended the kiss and took the moment to shift away and look over the beauty beneath him, treating him once more with his hands from the bottom - his stomach - and up to fondle his soft musculature. Keevan's eyes closed, his body arching upwards at the caress, and his lips parted to release the most enticing of purrs that ever reached Weyoun's ears. "That's my little one; make the music."

"Weyoun..." Keevan's hands came up to place themselves over Weyoun's, stopping him right away. "...don't make me wait. Make love to me, please."

The older Vorta grinned. "I was hoping you would ask me that, my dearest."

He started to prepare them both, starting with Keevan, before the young Vorta stopped him with his hand on his chest. "But first, tell me: how do you love my body in this unbearable heat?"

Keevan's body was quaking lightly; he couldn't tolerate the Cardassian weather as much as his lover and the Female Changeling. The sweating sent slight chills throughout his system, but it added to the sizzle of his arousal, pressed and rubbing against Weyoun's, their heated skins and the coarse hairs above them an exhilarating combination. "Tell me, please, my love," he whispered when Weyoun took one more look over his naked body, leaning down to place a kiss where his heart was thundering. He moaned and almost sobbed at the gesture of true love and desire.

"Your body is beautiful, nothing that any one else should possess," Weyoun murmured, resting his cheek against Keevan's heart. "Your skin is so pure, softer than silk, and your heart is too wonderful for the proper words. Your arms and legs, powerful in strength and lithe in appearance, and this..." His hand removed itself from Keevan's chest and snaked down between their bodies, finding his sex and caressing his whole package, making Keevan almost shed the tears that Weyoun loved him so much. "...ties it all together."

"Then..." He fought back the choke in his throat. "...show me this love. Now. While the night still lasts."

 _You want me?_

 _I walk down the hallway_

 _You're lucky_

 _The bedroom's my runway_

 _Slap me_

 _I'm pinned to the doorway_

 _Kiss, bite, foreplay_

Weyoun kissed him again, then moved down to nibble on his shoulder to excite his jugular vein and make his body arch again against his, readjusting himself so he was sitting upwards. "I will spend all night and into the entire day if I have to. I suppose the Founder might accept that we are both taken ill and will spend the entire day in bed, in each other's arms." In truth, she would be sorely displeased, so tonight had to be the best it could be before the dawn broke, and they would part ways with the war effect to focus on. Weyoun gently inserted himself into Keevan's warm body, the latter uttering breathless cries of joy and relief - and love - writhing beneath him and gripping the tangled sheets as their bodies raptured in nature's majestic union of two beings who loved each other more than anything in the universe...even when death and peril were no strangers.

 **This pairing was not my creation, as I've stated before, but they're so much fun, and I encourage anyone else to try them out of their own, if they have any ideas. Weyoun and Keevan stories - including them together - is hard to find anywhere else, be it on this site and outside. :) I got more of them to come in the near future, so don't go anywhere yet.**


End file.
